Sprung
by xxxsarahxxx
Summary: Follows Harry Ron Mi and Draco in the 7th year
1. suprised

**Sprung 1-Harry's pleasant surprise**

Don't have a hard time on me its my 1st Fan Fic…id like your reviews so I can no if I need to bother wasting my time.

It was still dark when Harry woke up…he looked at his clock-it read 3:04-he had been 17 for 3 hours and 4 minutes.

he got out of bed and walked over to his window he looked out hoping to see owls from his friends, that's when he saw it in the distance. it was a beautiful snowy white owl somewhat like his own-for a moment Harry thought it was his Owl but Hedwig was in his cage-it entered through the open window, dropped a fairly large parcel then left.

Harry opened the parcel to find a chocolate mud cake and a letter, he opened the Envelope and the letter read:

_Dear Potter,_

_ I'm very sorry about the way that I have treated you over the past 6 years and this cake is a peace offering for your 17th birthday, perhaps we can start the year afresh as friends._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry re-read this letter a few times before 5 more owls came, he had a present from Hagrid, Ron, Hermz, Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley. Hagrid sent his usual rock cakes-which Harry daren't touch-Ron sent Harry a book on Quidditch, Hermz sent 2 tickets to a concert for a rock wizard band called 'The Suspects'-which Harry couldn't believe-Mrs Weasley sent a box of home made cakes and muffins from Dumbledore he received the usual Hogwarts letter.

Harry was not made head boy '_what a relief' _he thought. he didn't doubt that Hermz would get head girl. Mrs Weasley said in her letter that they sent a letter to my aunt and uncle asking if I could stay at her place with Ron for the rest of the holidays.

At 0700 hours or 7 am Harry went downstairs and was surprised at what he saw the Dursleys where all dressed up. Vernon said to Harry well if that's what you want to wear out for your birthday fine-_Harry_ _went upstairs and got changed into some decent looking clothes_-they went out to a very posh restaurant and Harry got presents from lots of people, he even got a birthday cake.

When he got home Harry went upstairs to write a letter to Ron and Hermz to tell them what had happened but when he got into his room Harry found a broom shaped parcel on his bed. a piece of Parchment was attached to it-Harry couldn't believe it. it wasn't possible but he recognised the handwriting to be Sirius's-the parchment read:

_Harry, Happy 17th Birthday I cant believe your so old listen Harry I know you think im dead…well im sorry to have to spring this on you but im not and my name will be cleared very very soon. DON'T send Hedwig with any mail its too risky_

_Snuffles_

his present was a Firebolt 3000 which hasn't even been released in England yet. he was amazed he sent a letter to Hermz and Ron straight away. all he said was

'S_nuffles is alive he sent me a Firebolt 3000 Dursleys took me out for my bday_

_Harry'_


	2. a cry for help

Hello again.. umm yea this is my second Chapter.. im updating cuz Freya loves me!

Oh yea and if you didn't know Mi is Hermione, which used to be Hermz

* * *

A reply came from Ron and Mi within an hour.

_Dear Harry,_

_We also got a letter from Draco saying that he wanted to be our friends too.. I wonder why he wants to be our friends. _

_SNUFFLES IS ALIVE? Omg! That's amazing! wow I mean that's soo cool!_

_And u got taken out for ur bday? WOW! I mean that's SOOO cool, and totally unexcpected!_

_Mum said that we are coming to get you tomorrow to bring you here._

_Ron & Mi_

At that moment a call came from downstairs, "Harry? Harry where are you? You have a friend here to see you! Come quickly!"

When Harry got downstairs he saw Draco sitting there talking to his Aunt.

When she saw Harry she left the room.

_

* * *

(A/N) all talking in italics is Draco_

* * *

What are you doing here? 

_I needed to come to see you. To talk.._

Who said I wanted to hear what you have to say?

_Listern Harry.. I don't expect you to want to hear what I have to say.. but I need you to come with me. We will pick Ron and Mi up on the way. Please hear me out_

Well im not going with you until you tell me what you want from me and my friends.

_Ok.. its my Dad.. he made me become a Death Eater.. I didn't want to…. I found out that the only way for the Dark Lord to be killed is if you kill him… and I want to help you._

But what if he finds out.. you'll die!

_I know that.. do you think im stupid? Listern Harry I need help from you.. and the Order.._

..YOU KNOW ABOUT..

_YES I KNOW ABOUT THE ORDER! Do you think the Dark Lord would not tell us who is in it and their plans?_

How can you know there plans?

_BECAUSE THERE IS A SPY YOU IDIOT! Listern Harry.. its not safe.. can you trust me?_

Ok.. when do we leave?

_NOW!_

Harry and Draco arrive at the Burrow.

HARRY! I cant believe you're here! Ron didn't think you would believe Draco.. But I did! And guess what IM HEAD GIRL!

You knew he was telling the truth? How could you be so sure?

They gave me a truth potion.. I told them to.

At that moment Mrs Weasley walked through.

HARRY! And Draco! Thank god you believed him. Oh and Draco.. Professor Snape has been handed over to the Dementers. They gave him a kiss.. sigh

* * *

Umm yea that's it for now.. review and ill update.. Freya.. if you're the only one that's gonna review I might not update.. so tell people to read my story! lol 


	3. exchange girls

im updating because yet another lovely person has read my story and said i should update.. so i will!

FREYA GET UR ASS ONLINE NOW!

* * *

Recap: 

HARRY! I cant believe you're here! Ron didn't think you would believe Draco.. But I did! And guess what IM HEAD GIRL!

You knew he was telling the truth? How could you be so sure?

They gave me a truth potion.. I told them to.

At that moment Mrs Weasley walked through.

HARRY! And Draco! Thank god you believed him. Oh and Draco.. Professor Snape has been handed over to the Dementers. They gave him a kiss.. sigh

* * *

Chapter 3: exchange girls

That night, Harry, Mi, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny all decided to go to a nightclub, Draco didnt want to go incase he was seen by one of the Dark Lords spies.

Harry wore a pair of jeans, runners and a black top. Ron wore shorts, runners and a blue top. Fred and George wanted to pull a prank on a random so they both wore white sneakers, white 3/4 pants, and a black wife-beater and a white over shirt.

Mi wore a black halter with black glitter, a black denim mini skirt and a pair of black high heels, her hair was black and in a bun with 5 or 6 ringlets coming from it, and she had her fringe in ringlets, she had black lipstick, and lots of black eyeliner on with black smokey eyeshadow.

Ginny had the same outfit and Mi, except her top was pink, and instead of the heels she had pink Roxy thongs on. her hair was straight, layered and crimped on the top layer, her hair colour was purple with blue, black and red splodges in it, she had red lipstick and blue smokey eyeshadow with a small amount of eyeliner.

* * *

_(A/N) just so you know, Hermiones rents died in an accident before the summer holidays and Hermione has turned_ gothic

* * *

When they got to the nightclub they all split up. It was approx 2145 when Mi saw her.

* * *

_(A/N) btw this new chick is gothic and her friends arent oki.. oh and IM AN AUSSIE get over the fact that i call the things you wear at the beach and shit thongs. oh and this nxt bit is in Mi's POV_

_

* * *

_

_Omg! she looks beautiful.. and she is comeing towards me..._

Hey! I'm Sarah, im from Australia.

Hey im Mi.

Me and my new friend are on exchange to this school, Hogwarts.

_omg wow she is going to my school! she is mega hot... suppose shes SSA..._

WOW! i go to Hogwarts.. im Head Girl this year

oh WOW! your hot AND powerfull.. i mean your ummm yea

_oh wow.. thats soo cute.. she is blushing!_

well.. i think your not that bad either...

well... maybe.. you know if you had room we could stay with you.. because we dont know how to get on the platform.

Yea sure.. wait ill ask.

* * *

_Mi apparates back to the burrow to ask.. Molly and Arthur say yes, she apparated back to the nightclub._

_

* * *

_

Yea.. you can stay!

* * *

September the 1st comes and they are all on the train. Sarah and Mi have been going out for a couple of weeks. 

When they get to the Castle for the Feast, and the sorting. Sarah and Freya have to be sorted into houses.

After they sorted the new Students Proffessor Dumbledore stood up.

**Before we have our feast this evening, we have 2 more students to house. They are on an exchange program, one from Australia and one from America. **

**Sarah would you please step forward.**

**_Ahhhh! very strong.. and smart. But looks can be decieving. There is no other house you belong to.._**

_Mi was getting very anxious that Sarah would not be housed with her._

_

* * *

_HAHAH i left you all hanging! now you dont know what house Sarah is in!


	4. a random name

ello again! glad to see your reading my story!

ill try to make this a long chapter.. no promises though!

slytherins-princess-dracos-queen: i do like black... alot.. and i am bi...and you my friend are wrong.. not ravenclaw.

just so you all know.. Freya and Sarah are real people! im Sarah and the character is basically me.. except im not gothic lol and Freya is well.. Freya lol

**_Disclaimer: (Wow my first disclaimer!) _i dont own this.. the characters are JK Rowling's or well real people and most of the ideas for this chapter is from Freya!**

* * *

**_SLYTHERIN!_**

A roar of applause was heard from the Slytherin table. Mi looked over to Draco and saw he was smirking.

Freya was put into Griffindor. Mi was upset about Sarah.

They tried to comfort her..

Look Mi.. Sarah loves you. She wouldnt cheat on you with anyone.. least of all that slimeball Malfoy.

_I suppose Harry is right.. i mean she does love me!_

* * *

_(A/N) This part is in Sarah's POV oki and all itelics are Sarah's thoughts_

* * *

My first class wasdouble Astronomy. I was waitingwith Draco and Pansy on the top of the Tower when Harry, Ron, Freya and Sarah came up. As soon as i saw her i ran over and gave her a kiss. She looked as magnificent as always. 

When i walked back tothe Slytherins Draco came over to me and asked

"Whatwas all that about?"

"Huh.. _wtf is he on about? ohhh.. the kiss_"

"You and that mudblood Granger"

_THAT C-U-Next-Tuesday! _"DONT YOU EVER FCUKING CALL HER THAT AGAIN, OR, SO HELP ME, I WONT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS!"

"woah chill out Sar.. are you like her gf or something?"

"yes actually we are."

"oh.. thats... great"

_awww the poor guy... i think he liked me_

Our Teacher paired us up like normal. i was with Mi, Draco with Freya, Harry with Pansy, Ron with Crabbe and Goyle the teacher realised they where as smart as a grade prep when they where together

* * *

Draco was being an ass to Freya.. i suppose he needed someone else to pick on. 

"WOULD U JUST LISTERN TO ME! turn the telescope over there points!"

"NO! SHE WANTS US TO LOOK HERE!"

"YOU STUPID AMERICAN!"

"YEA WELL AT LEAST IM NOT A STUPID PATHETIC PUREBLOOD MANWHORE WHO FUCKS RANDOMS BECAUSE HE THINKS HE IS SOOOOO GOOD WHEN REALLY THE ONLY REASON PEOPLE LIKE HIM IS CUZ HIS DAD IS A DEATH EATER!"

all while this was happenening and the teacher was distracted, Harry decided to get rid of Pansy, for the sake of everyone.

"Oi Pansy!"

"What do you want Potter?"

"well... Harry walks over to Pansy ... i just well.. gets closer to her .. you know... Pansy backs up ... tell you that.. gets closer again .. well... pansy backs up ... tell you that i.. gets closer again again ..

* * *

hahahahaahhahahahahah i know its a short chapter... but i just felt the urge to give u a cliffhanger... that and my comp restarted on me and i cbf doing another long one... but this one worked waaaaaay better 

oh and Frey Frey.. i know you dont think he is a stupid pathetic pureblood manwhore who fu... etc etc etc lol

and umm... yea


	5. Chapter 5

Freya.. i know you love me hehe.. you will be ok... i know you loved that comeback haha.. stop being critical!

no he dont kiss pansy..

**_Disclaimer: I dont own the characters, Freya helped me with this chapter too.. i love her for that_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter whatever.. lol i cant remember haha

* * *

**Flashback**

_Draco was being an ass to Freya.. i suppose he needed someone else to pick on. _

_"WOULD U JUST LISTERN TO ME! turn the telescope over there points!"_

_"NO! SHE WANTS US TO LOOK HERE!"_

_"YOU STUPID AMERICAN!"_

_"YEA WELL AT LEAST IM NOT A STUPID PATHETIC PUREBLOOD MANWHORE WHO FUCKS RANDOMS BECAUSE HE THINKS HE IS SOOOOO GOOD WHEN REALLY THE ONLY REASON PEOPLE LIKE HIM IS CUZ HIS DAD IS A DEATH EATER!"_

_all while this was happenening and the teacher was distracted, Harry decided to get rid of Pansy, for the sake of everyone._

_"Oi Pansy!"_

_"What do you want Potter?"_

_"well... Harry walks over to Pansy ... i just well.. gets closer to her .. you know... Pansy backs up ... tell you that.. gets closer again .. well... pansy backs up ... tell you that i.. gets closer again again .._

_

* * *

_

_(A/N - itelics is harry in this part, normal is pansy, bold is actions)_

umm.. what did you want to say Harry?

_I needed to tell you something important_

**_Pansy takes another step back.. and falls off the tower!_**

_A/N - YEY!)_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KERSPLAT!

* * *

yey she dead haha

* * *

and thats it for this chapter... MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

ill update ASAP


	6. Chapter 6

hahaha before i say anything... i was being mean to Freya.. hahaha

sorry bout that last chapter... hahaha

**_Disclaimer: i do own this chapters ideas haha.. thats why it sucks_**

**_

* * *

_**

_no point doing a flashback haha_

Chapter whatever:

* * *

before i start.. i need to explain something, you may remember that Draco is Harry and Co's friend.. well shortly after Sarah and Frey Frey went to the burrow, Freya and Draco had a MASSIVE fight, and hates her..

* * *

So Draco was upset that Sarah was taken.. and he did EVERYTHING he could to break them up..

* * *

_(this is in Mi's POV itelics is Mi's thoughts, its a convo between Mi and Sarah obviously Mi has her thoughts between where she is talking.. aka the first line)_

Hey hunni! _Oh wow.. she looks so hot.. _Whats wrong?

Its Draco...

_Oh god.. what has he done now.._

He keeps trying to get me into bed.. he even snuck into my Dorm

THAT BASTARD.. IMMA KILL HIM.. WHO CARES IF HE IS PROTECTED!

* * *

So now.. everyone is kinda against Draco, except Freya.. who somehow gets a detention with him..

oh and i have no idea what to put so im gonna pretend its halloween now.. and i like putting detail into clothes soo shhhhh

* * *

and its halloween, Sarah and Mi go to the ball as Dark Angels.. and they look ever soo HOT..

Draco goes as himself.. as horrid as he is ha

Freya goes as wednesday from The Addams Family

Harry goes as a pumpkin

and Ron goes as a fruitloop (cereal)

so anyway.. they go to the ball.. and Draco doesnt know that Freya is Freya... and is all nice to her.. and eventually they start kissing n shit like that

So the ball is a success.. Sarah and Mi are still dating.. Draco and Freya are together, Harry goes out with Pansys sister Kiki (who is forever in his debt for getting rid of her sister) and Ron is lonely

* * *

ok.. because im Lazy.. im going to go into the future.. I WILL GO BACK AND EXPLAIN EVERYTHING

i just need Freya for ideas.. yes Freya.. I NEED YOU! im having a writers block haha

* * *

So its they have all finished school.. Voldemort is like Deadness..

Sarah becomes Prime Minister of Australia, and legalizes Same Sex Marriages

Sarah and Mi & Draco and Freya & Harry and Kiki have a massive joint wedding in Australia

Ron is still alone.

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter... i know it kinda sucks.. but you WILL live.. Freya WILL give me ideas to get my brain working and i WILL fill everything else in..

the rest of the story:

next it willbe about the halloween ball.. in detail

then it will be about them killing Voldemort..

then it will be about Sarahs success in Australia

then it will be about the wedding.. it will be in GREAT detail

then it will be finished..

i will do another story when i get enough ideas lol


End file.
